The Aftermath
by HelplessSoul
Summary: Focusing on Getty, Scott, and their lives after "A New Development", we meet new characters, not necessarily with good intentions and witness the horror wrought by a rogue vampire and his fire sprite. Somewhat OOC, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided to go ahead and write a sequel to "A New Development". You must read that story, otherwise you will be hopelessly lost throughout at least the beginning of this story. As of now, I don't have a complete summary after outlining 23 chapters. The Cullens do not play a very significant role, though this story would not make any sense without them. There are a couple of new characters, Lucinda and Christopher, who play a far more important role than you would expect. Lucinda is not who you will expect either. Her name is far more descriptive of her character than her actions are when you first meet her. After an outline of 23 chapters, the plot is starting to develop, but I've hit a dead end. I figured I would write out what I have outlined and see where that takes me. The characters are going to write this story more than I am. Just be forewarned, this is looking to be **_**much**_** darker than "A New Development".**

**Disclaimer: I am not, and never have been Stephenie Meyer. As much I as may wish I was occasionally.**

**Chapter 1**

**GPOV**

I was reading when Scott woke up next to me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said.

"Are you talking about me or the morning," I asked.

"You, of course."

I smiled and looked out the window. "Damn it. I was hoping it would be cloudy today. Can you believe it's been sunny and in the 80s for almost a week?"

"Nope. Wasn't Seattle supposed to rain all the time?"

"Yes, but unfortunately it doesn't."

"Getty," he began. "I'm taking the day off work. Let's go to Alki. I love that area and we've never been when it's nice out. Please come with me."

"I can't. I've got a lot to do here today," I said. I didn't really but vampires… we can't go out in the sun. And he still doesn't know. I mean, I know it's a bad idea to keep things from the people you love, but he doesn't even know that vampires exist, and I hate that he can't come hunting with me anymore. Unfortunately, Scott, like he always does, called me on my crap.

"What do you have to do today, Get? You cleaned and did laundry yesterday. You baked about 1000 cakes and pies…"

"I did not," I began.

"So maybe I'm exaggerating. You still baked and cooked all day, in addition to all the other chores."

"Ally and Jacob are getting married," I said. "She asked me to take care of the menu, and I don't want anyone to starve."

"As if anyone could starve on your cooking…"

"Scott, let me finish. That was just desserts. I still need to work on the main menu, including appetizers and everything. I have a _lot _to do. I can't go with you today."

"Getty, they aren't getting married for six _months_. You don't have to finalize the menu for quite a while. Please come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"How many times do I have to tell you…?"

"Seriously," he said, frustration obvious in his tone. "It's like, ever since you took me to meet Edward, you've been so secretive. One of the reasons I fell in love with you was that you were so open and willing to share. I don't know why you've changed, but you have, and I don't like it. I miss who you were before all of this happened. Please, just tell me why you can't go with me. And be honest." Throughout his plea, Scott's tone changed from angry to tired to almost resigned.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you. I can't go out in the sun anymore. That's why I've staying inside so much this past week," I said.

"Why can't you go out in the sun? What if you wear sunscreen?"

"That wouldn't make a difference. My skin doesn't absorb it. How else would I burn so severely so often?"

"I've never seen you with a sunburn before. As a matter of fact, your skin has always been this pale. Sunscreen works for you just fine."

"Not anymore. When you were in Canada, I got sick and the medicine I have to take counteracts something in the sunscreen."

"You're lying through your teeth, and you know it. Please Getty, just tell me why you can't go out in the sun. Please? You know I hardly ever ask for anything, but I'm asking you to tell me this, so please?"

I had to fall in love with him because of his curiosity, right? And, God, I hate it when he pouts. "I'll show you," I said. "Eventually."

He growled, but said nothing more on the subject. This was shaping up to be a great day.

We didn't speak at all for the rest of the day. He went to work, I made menu preparations, we ignored each other when he came home, I didn't greet him at the door like I usually did, and things had been like this between us far too often recently. I missed how easy being with him used to be, how we never fought, how we could sit in silence like this without it being tense. Fortunately, the weather was forecast to been rainy for the rest of the week and sunny on the weekend. I figured now was as good a time as any to call Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getty's POV**

True to the forecast, it rained all the next week, appropriate weather to match my mood. Scott and I hadn't really talked since the most recent fight we've had. I miss how our relationship was before all of this vampire business created the need for secrets. At least on my part.

I'm the first to admit Scot was right, as much as I wish he wasn't. Becoming a vampire did change me, for the better many would argue, but I knew differently. Getting changed practically ruined the best think I'd ever had going for me, I figured this weekend would be as good a time as any to change that. I decided to give Alice a call.

"Oh, my God," she screamed loud enough that I actually jumped. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I said. "I miss you guys. I was actually planning on coming to visit this weekend. Me and Scott both."

"You totally should, but it's supposed to be sunny this weekend."

"Actually, that's perfect. Um… Scott wanted to go to Alki earlier this week when it was sunny and, long story short, we fought, I told him I would show him why I can't go out in the sun anymore, and we haven't spoken since."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I didn't call to invite you to my pity party. I just wanted to let you know we were coming and I'll see you this weekend. Hopefully, showing Scott what I am will ease things between us."

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, and hung up.

Scott was in the room when I turned around. "What do you mean by 'what I am'," he asked.

"I would love to tell you right now," I began.

"Then why don't you?"

"Come with me to Forks this weekend and I'll show you. It's easier than describing everything. I promise you'll know everything by this time Sunday."

"Whatever," he said dismissively, and sat down on the couch with his beloved Sports Center. Usually, I would watch it with him, but I just left the room.

The rest of the week passed tensely, but at least Scott and I were talking again. It wasn't like it had been before he asked me to go to Alki, but it was better than nothing. Friday afternoon, we drove to Boeing Field, a tense and uncomfortable silence in the air, and then flew to Forks, where we were met at the airport by Edward and Alice. I hugged Alice, then turned to Edward.

"How are things with you and Bella," I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course," he said. "There's no 'Hi, Edward. How are you? I missed you. What have you been doing since I went to Seattle with that jackass?' It's just straight to me and Bella. Try this on for size: I don't love her. Hell, I don't even like her all that much anymore. I love _you_, I want to be with _you_."

"And I'm with Scott."

"And he's pissed at you. I never could be."

"Seems to me like you are right now," I said. "Alice, can we get to the house? I want to see everyone. I've missed them."

Five minutes later, we pulled up to the house, where I was met by a very excited group of Cullens. I got hugs from everyone except Emmett. He and I got into a bit of a wrestling match. I won. We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up on what had happened since the defeat of the Volturi. While we had been talking, Scott and Bella had gone to bed and, when I heard movement upstairs, I excused myself to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just as I was tipping the first omelet out of the pan, Scott walked in.

"Got enough food there," he asked. "How many people are you feeding anyway?"

"Just two," I replied. "The Cullens and I have already eaten, which leaves you and Bella.

"And all of this food. You take such good care of me," he said, kissing me on the cheek. "I love you."

"You too. Now eat. We've got a lot to do today, starting with a hike. Come on." I dragged him out of the kitchen and, on our way out the door, I saw Bella and told her "There's a smorgasbord of food for breakfast. Anything you could imagine is likely there. Help yourself."

Half an hour later, Scott and I were making our way through the woods toward the meadow. When we got there, he looked at me, stunned. "This is so beautiful."

"It is," I responded. "Considering what happened here just a few months ago, especially. But that's not what I wanted to show you."

As a cloud passed from in front of the sun, I stripped down to my shorts and tank top. I ran, really ran, to a spot where I could stand in unfiltered sunlight and revealed to Scott what I was.

Upon seeing my skin glittering as if it was encrusted with millions of diamonds, he turned and ran as fast as he could, but I was faster.

"What _are_ you," he asked me. "Do you have some sort of weird skin disease and, since when are you able to outrun me? And you pinned Emmett! He's huge! You _can't _be human anymore. WHAT ARE YOU?"

I stood in front of him. "Scott, listen to me," I said. "I am a vampire, as are the Cullens, but we aren't dangerous." He was looking everywhere, trying to find a way to escape. "Yes, vampires do drink human blood. We are also the fastest creatures 'alive'. Our skin glitters in the sun, which is why I could not go to Alki with you that day. We also live forever and are the strongest creatures 'alive'. And when I say 'alive', it's in the rhetorical sense. Our hearts do not beat, and we have no need to breathe. We only do because, if we didn't, people would be suspicious and it does get rather uncomfortable."

As I was speaking, I looked into his eyes, begging him to listen, to understand. "I didn't choose this, Scott. I was working in my dad's woodshop and the blade on the bandsaw broke and sliced open my aorta. Carlisle was there and my dad told him to change me. I didn't ask for it, but I'm grateful it happened. It enables me to still be with you."

**A/N: I apologize for the abrupt ending, but what goes after this fits best with what happens in the next chapter. I'll try to get that written and up as soon as I can, but my classes start on Monday, so I'll write when I have time to write, but I promise no regular update. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Getty's POV**

As I was explaining, Scott continued to back away, thankfully more slowly now.

"Scott," I said, trying to get his attention. "Look at me. Please, baby." When my pleading didn't work, I gave him my best puppy dog face, whine and everything and, finally, he looked at me.

"Scott, I know that this is a lot to take in, and I know what you've heard about vampires, but the Cullens and I live differently. We feed off of animals, not humans. It's the reason I could still be around you after the change."

"How long have you been… like this," he asked me.

"Not even six months. I'm still what they consider to be a newborn. Newborns are stronger, faster, and have less self-control than older vampires. For some reason, the self-control thing isn't a problem for me. I don't know why, though."

After I explained this, Scott laughed, more uneasily than amused. "Well," he said, "you always did like to go hunting."

I couldn't help myself. The uneasiness written all over his face, the way he said that, and not to mention the _run, now, run, God damnit, WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING?!_ broken record that was his only coherent thought at the time. I laughed. Uncontrollably. I laughed until I "cried", until my ribs hurt, until I doubled over, until I fell over. And then, I kept laughing. I couldn't stop. Eventually, Scott started laughing too. As we clung on to each other, I couldn't help but feel as though a weight had been lifted. My life was back to normal. Or as close to normal as it could ever get again.

Scott and I spent the rest of the day in the meadow talking. I could tell he was still a little on edge, but I didn't blame him, nor did I let it bother me.

When we got back to the house, Scott went straight to bed, and I went to talk to Carlisle.

"Come in," he said when I knocked on the door of his study.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said, somewhat warily.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… I told Scott about us today."

"And?"

"He was scared at first, though that may be an understatement, and I certainly don't blame him for reacting the way he did, but…

"I want to change him."

"You know you don't need my permission," Carlisle said.

"I know, it's just… How do I approach him with this? He knows I'm blunt, but 'Hey, let me turn you into a vampire' sounds a little creepy and intense and I just can't go up to him in his sleep and bite him. He'd think I was going to kill him and, besides, what if he doesn't even want to be a vampire, and-"

"Getty, calm down. I think you already know the best way to handle this."

"I do?"

"Yes. Wait for him to ask you about it. If he wants to be changed, he'll tell you, if not, he'll leave the subject alone. Don't worry about it, okay. Go hang out with Jasper for a bit. He'll help you calm down, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Carlisle."

With that, I went to find Jasper and calm down, resolved to wait until Scott came and asked me about the change.

Unable to find Jasper, I decided to go for a run. As I turned off a path to go deeper into the woods, I got an eerie feeling like I was being watched. I looked around and didn't see anything, but I did smell another vampire. Or was it a human?

Unable to decide, I continued on, slightly warier of what was going on around me. The feeling I was being watched never fully went away, but it no longer interrupted my run. I got back to the house around 6 am, feeling relaxed and refreshed. I once again mad breakfast for Scott and Bella, then went upstairs to pack.

Just as I pulled the suitcase out from under the bed, Edward appeared in the doorway. Much to his annoyance, I chose to ignore him.

"Getty, please talk to me. I know I've been a little pushy and disrespectful of the fact that you're in a relationship with Scott," he said, growling Scott's name.

"A little," I snapped, cutting him off. "A little would have been occasionally bagging on him and telling me that I should be in a relationship with you. You have been doing that every. Single. Day. Since I met you and you found out about Scott. And not only that, it hasn't been gentle hints. It's been outright 'He's an ass and he could never understand about vampires and he doesn't appreciate you the way I do, can, and would.' It's been incessant and no matter what I tell you, you don't give up. You don't go back to Bella, whom I know you love."

"I do not."

"Edward, do _not_ interrupt me. As I was saying, you have someone that you love-"

"Do not," he muttered.

I scowled at him and continued. "-who loves you. And I know that you _can _fall in love with the same person more than once. You and Bella were me and Scott once upon a time, but now, he owns me body, heart, mind, and soul. I know I can't speak for him, but he is it for me. No matter what happens, I'm done. I overheard you say that about Bella when we were still in school."

"That was before I met you."

"That may have been, but I didn't detect even a trace of dishonesty."

"Again, that was before I met you, when I only knew you as the weird girl that liked sports and would rather go hunting than to the mall. The girl with the boyfriend she always talked about but no one knew who he was. Now all of a sudden, I know you and the things I thought were weird I now find endearing and now that this boyfriend is real, and known to be real, I wish he was just a figment of your imagination like I'd always thought that he was. You've tossed my reality upside down and… with that went Bella. I didn't mean to victimize her in all of this, but she is a victim, just as much as I've made you and Scott to be. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, but something tells me I'm really _not _the one you should be apologizing to," I said, giving him a pointed look.

"Alright, thank you for hearing my out." As he said this, he moved closer to me, leaning in for a kiss.

"Edward," I warned him.

"Right. Apologize to Bella first."

"Works for me, as long as you're aware that there's no after for us."

"Of course there isn't," he muttered as he walked out the door. "There's never an after for us."

**A/N: Well, Edward finally apologized for being an ass to Getty. Do you think that means he's gonna stop? Will he apologize to Bella? Also, a new character had a cameo in this chapter, which do you think it was and where was the cameo? If you can guess, I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. Please leave me your comments and guesses in reviews. Now, on to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Scott's POV**

On Sunday afternoon, Getty and I headed back to Seattle since we both had to work on Monday, although her work was just cooking, not really work in my opinion. Throughout the flight, I kept turning what Getty had told me over in my mind. 48 hours ago, I had no idea that vampires even existed and now, my girlfriend is one. What won't I do for love?

I tried not to let Getty know, but I was still uneasy around her. I mean, she's a blood-sucking, potentially lethal, ferocious, brutally strong… thing (I really don't want to admit that she's a vampire, but I guess I really don't have a choice but to accept it eventually) that can move so fast that I can't even see her. It's like she finally learned how to teleport. Does she even have any idea that she could sell that technology to Sony and we would be set for life? I mean, unless we really wanted to, we wouldn't have to work another day in our lives. And if she wouldn't tell me for _six months_ that she is a… vampire, what else is she hiding from me?

I really shouldn't let my insecurities get the better of me, but I can't help but feel insecure around her. She's so beautiful, though she won't admit it and I love her so much and that Edward character… She doesn't realize that he's so much better for her than I am. I mean, he's… like her, and he's more of a gentleman than I'll ever be, and… overall, he's a better guy than I'll ever be. And Getty deserves better than I am.

"Scott," I heard her scold me, "I do not deserve better than you. You treat me better than anyone else has and there are things about Edward you don't know."

"Like what?"

"Bella is his girlfriend."

"Then why was he hitting on you? I mean, he obviously knew about me."

"Exactly, he's an ass."

"Wait… How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Some vampires," she began, "have special talents. I have more than one. One of mine is an ability to hear what people and other vampires are thinking."

"Oh, do any of the Cullens have these talents?"

"You'd have to ask them, it's not my place to tell."

"Of course," I said. "More secrets. Why can't you be open with me anymore? You used to tell me everything and now it's 'I can't tell you that' and you speak in code sometimes, and only around Edward. Like you have secrets with him that you don't want me to know."

"That code-speak you're referring to: we didn't want anyone else in that bar to know what we were talking about either. If you must know, the 'leaders' are the Volturi. They would the, I guess the best word would be mafia, clan of the vampires. They had told Carlisle that he wasn't allowed to turn any more people and, if he did, there would be consequences. Carlisle changed me and they came because of that. They told Carlisle that if I were to join their clan, that they would leave, no questions asked, but I didn't want to leave, and so we fought. We destroyed the Volturi, though one member may have escaped, but the point is, that's what the conversation was about. That meadow I showed you over the weekend, that's where we fought. After the battle, Ally restored it."

I couldn't say anything. This vampire thing is such an integral part of who she is now, and, after hearing all that, I can't believe she hid that from me.

Hurt, though if you'd asked me later, I would have denied it, I stalked off to anywhere I could get to. I couldn't be around Getty if she was going to be secretive anymore. I just couldn't.

**Getty's POV**

After Scott left, I sank down on to the couch, cradling my head in my hands. I don't know what hurt me more: the fact that he left after my confession, or the fact that he couldn't be around me if I was going to be secretive. It's not like I wanted to hide this from him, it's just… When someone doesn't believe in something, you can't just tell them 'Hey, sorry to disrupt your beliefs about how the world works, but insert existence of supernatural or superhuman being here'. And I couldn't do that to Scott. I meant to protect him, but you know what they say about the best laid plans.

He doesn't realize that he isn't the only one that misses how things used to be. I miss being able to be open with him. I miss spending time with him, telling him about everything and everyone that crossed my path, about the skeletons in my closet, the traumas going on in my life. I hate the drama queen he's become. It's like, anymore, everything is about what _I'm_ doing to him. He doesn't give a rat's ass about how his actions affect me anymore. He just sulks and wallows in his self-pity. I miss the happy, upbeat guy he used to be that asked me about all of my scars, especially the ones on my forearms, and offered to go kick the ass of the guy that made me put them there. I miss the sweetheart that wasn't paranoid or jealous of every guy that hit on his girl. He knew that I could take care of myself, and he let me. Now, especially with Edward, he just… He goes off on _me_. If anything, he should go off on the guy hitting on me, but no… He's a decent guy, she just lured him in. Ever since I changed, everything is my fault, either directly or indirectly. I miss when things were easy and nowhere near as tense. Upon hearing the front door open, and needing something to do, I thought I might as well make him dinner. I needed to work more on the menu for Ally's wedding anyway.

**Scott's POV**

When I came home, Getty was cooking dinner, which I was thankful for. It meant that she couldn't be _too_ angry with me, though I knew she _was_ angry, since she hadn't spoken to me. I don't blame her for that, either. I mean, I was a little insensitive. I can appreciate the fact that she didn't want to turn my world end over end. She was right, I didn't think that vampires existed, and if she'd just told me that they did, and she was one, no less, there's no way I would have believed her. She did the right thing by hiding that from me and showing me when she did. I just wish she'd done so sooner, but what's in the past is in the past and it's time for me to move on.

When we were in Forks, I went looking for her the night after she told me about vampires. I found her talking to Carlisle, talking about me. She told him she wanted to change me, that she wanted me to be like her. I have no idea what becoming a vampire entails, but the prospect of it, and the thought of it, for that matter, were both terrifying. I didn't know what to think, which was mildly reflected in the fight we had earlier. I still don't know what to think, but, if my being a vampire means something to her, or it's something that she wants, I guess I could talk to her about it. They say that you learn something new every day, I guess this can be my thing for today. Or tomorrow, since it's after eleven.

I went to bed resolved to ask Getty about becoming a vampire first thing when I woke up in the morning, but I couldn't get to sleep. I found myself constantly thinking about what it would be like to be a vampire: living forever, having all of these superpowers, intense beauty, not that I'm vain, but I want to at least be comparable to Getty, and the more I thought about it, the less sleepy I felt, and the more I found that the prospect of being a vampire was actually exciting. At 2:30, not having slept a wink, I found myself standing in front of Getty. When she looked up, I said "Tell me about becoming a vampire."

**A/N: Looks like Scott wants to be a vampire… Will Getty be willing to change him? Will he change his mind? And if he does get changed, what are the consequences. All of that, and more, coming up on The Aftermath. Lol. I'm not actually going to usually write these like commercials or promos. I can if you would like that, but it's not in the master plan. Read and review and possibly get a sneak peek.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Getty's POV**

"What," I asked Scott.

"I want to be changed. The more I think about it, the better and more appealing it sounds. It means I get to be with you forever and-"

I cut him off, snorting. "Stop right there. You're making me gag. Are you sure you want to do this? Because it is a huge decision, not one that should be made on impulse. And you really ought to know what the change entails before you decide that it's really what you want, not to mention, once you're bitten, there's no turning back. What's done cannot be undone."

"I know I want this."

"The thing is," I said, "I'm not entirely sure you do. For one thing, the change is extremely painful. The venom burns and the burning doesn't stop for _three days_. If I know anything about you, I know you have a low pain tolerance."

"If that's what I have to go through for this, then I'll suffer. What happens once you become a vampire?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will I be strong like you and Emmett, will I be fast, will I have to drink blood, stuff like that."

"Yes, you will be strong," I said. "Vampires are stronger than any being on Earth. It takes almost no effort for us to crush a human skull. Not only that, we are faster than almost anything. The only thing that can move faster than us is an airplane. Regrettably, you will have to drink blood, but we can survive on the blood of animals, and the Cullens and I do. It goes against our morals to take a human life, and animals are the only really viable alternative."

"Will I still be mortal?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No. I thought we went over this in the meadow when I told you about vampires. The venom stops your heart as well as making breathing unnecessary. You will also be unable to cry, nor will you sleep."

"How do you kill a vampire," he asked cautiously. I knew he had never liked talking about death, especially since that car crash two years ago. He was very close to his parents and hadn't been quite the same since. Because of that, I knew he _needed_ to know the answer to this question, especially.

"There is only one way to do so. Stakes and decapitation do not work. The only way to kill a vampire is to tear it apart and burn the pieces. Anything else just injures us, but the pieces can be put back together, almost like a jigsaw puzzle." I looked up from what I had been doing and looked at Scott intently. "Why do you want to know all of this," I asked him.

"I want to be changed," he said. "I want you to change me."

I sighed. "I don't know if I can do that, don't know if I _should_ do that."

"Why not? Why can't you? You told Carlisle that you wanted to change me. Did you lie," he asked, accusingly.

"No, I didn't. I _do _want to change you, more than you realize, but once we taste human blood, it's almost impossible for us to stop drinking. The bloodlust takes control of our bodies and minds. There's no stopping once we start. I don't want to run the risk of that with you. At least until I know that I can control myself. Besides, I can't curse you like that."

"How is being a vampire a curse?"

"You live forever, Scott. And, having been changed when we were, every time we move, we would have to start high school over again. Always. It doesn't matter how old we were when we were changed. It's nice to stay in one place for more than a couple of years, and the younger we start out, the longer we can stay, that way people don't notice that we aren't getting any older. Getting back to the living forever: even if you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to die. No matter what the circumstances are. It doesn't matter if I leave, or your parents die, or any of your friends and/or siblings. It doesn't matter: you _can't_ _die_.

"I know I should be grateful that Carlisle changed me because it meant that you, my family, and my friends didn't have to sit through my funeral, but what if I want to die? I can't, and I regret having that choice taken from me. Some days, despite the fact that I'm with you, I feel cursed. And I regret that feeling. I just don't think I can bring that upon you."

"Getty," he huffed. "This is my choice, this is what I want. You always said that all you ever wanted was for me to be happy. Being a vampire, and having forever with you, _that_ is what would make me happy. Having a human life, a mortal life, is not the same as being with you forever. I know that when most people promise to love each other forever, they mean until one of them dies, but here, I've been given a chance at having forever with you, quite literally forever, and I don't want to give that up. I _can't _give that up."

"And I couldn't live with myself if I cursed you like that. You know what, Scott, I think you should go to bed. We've clearly reached an impasse on this for tonight, at the very least. Arguing with me won't change my mind, and you know how stubborn I can be."

"I also know that I can win you over with a pout."

"That's not going to work for this, Scott. Becoming a vampire is a big deal, not just something you decide it's what you want because you think it sounds like the greatest thing that could ever happen to someone. You're putting vampirism up on this ridiculously high pedestal, only seeing it in the light that you want to see it in, not the way that it actually is. Neither one of us is going to win this argument tonight, so go to bed. I promise I'll think about it, and if that isn't good enough for you, I'm sorry."

I walked out of the room, leaving him standing there, disappointed. I knew that this was what he wanted, but I also knew that it wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. He was known, at least to me, to make rash decisions, especially when it concerned things he wanted, or thought he wanted, death, and people he loved. And the change involved all of those. I wanted him to think rationally about what he was really asking me to do and, while I did want to change him, I wanted him to be absolutely sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to be changed. He doesn't realize that this is one of those things that can _never_ be undone and, once he realizes that, if he still wants to change, I would be more than glad to change him.

The next day, and for many days after, Scott was still angry with me. I didn't really blame him, but it was getting to the point where all he did was ignore me. He didn't even scowl at me anymore, and that hurt. I don't like how things are always so tense between me and Scott now. I'm beginning to regret telling him that I was a vampire. It was something he needed to know, but I never anticipated that it would cause all these problems. And, if things were good between us before all of this happened, they can be good between us again, right? I mean, we just need to move on from all of these quarrels that are caused, primarily, because of what I am. Not that it's my fault, it's just… I don't know. There isn't really anyone that can be blamed for this, but things are just so hard right now. I want to blame someone, but it's not any one person's fault. It just is. And I hate that I have no power to change it. Something tells me that I should talk to Alice.

Ten minutes later, I finally convinced myself to just pick up the phone and call. I know Alice doesn't bite, but I felt like, if I were to call her, it would make me appear weak, and I don't like showing my vulnerability to anyone.

I listened to the phone ring for over a minute, and just as I was about to hang up, someone answered.

"Hello," they said.

"Edward…"

**A/N: I would apologize for the cliffie, but I'm not sorry. The only question is: What is Edward going to do or say? Have he and Bella reconciled, or is he still hung up on Getty? **_**Will**_** he and Bella reconcile? That remains to be seen.**


End file.
